No Strings Attached
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl and his childhood friend Adrianne take it to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

No Strings Attached

Candace had stood him up again that night and this time it was for the last time. Daryl was in no mood for Merle's I told you so even if he was right all along about her, so he just stopped at the bar instead. He suspected that she had cheated with some guy from Twitter she met and he didn't even care that much. But she should have just been upfront.

Something about being lied to just made you feel like shit. If she wasn't into him that was fine, but just tell the truth.

Adrianne poured him another drink without him even having to ask and he was glad that at least one woman was looking out for him tonight. She bartended for extra money and he was damn glad to see that she was working when he walked in.

Adrianne had been his friend since they were kids, and she had spent many a day fishing and hanging out with him and Merle on hot summer days when it felt like you had the world at your feet.

They had always had an easy and real friendship, never did they hold anything back from each other, for better or worse. Tonight she knew he just needed her to keep the drinks coming, and sometimes it would be the other way around.

Their relationship had been the longest for each of them, precisely because they could be so open. There were no barriers when you knew everything about a person, and weren't trying to impress.

Tonight it was her being his comfort, another night the roles might be reversed

"You're flagged, I'm driving you home," Adrianne announced at last call as she grabbed his baseball hat and put it on his head.

/

Adrianne's Jeep pulled into the driveway and she elbowed Daryl who had been dosing in between getting handsy with her, which he sometimes did and then forgot about in the morning. She never brought it up, because she didn't feel like he was trying to violate her space. Usually, he just tried to hold her hand or hug her. It was harmless.

"Coming in," He asked and turned his face to her as she put the truck in park.

"Nah, I gotta wash the cigarette stink out of my hair."

Daryl grinned a lopsided grin at her and moved closer, smelling her hair, "Mmmmmmm, peaches…"

Andrianne laughed, "Nut."

"Come on Age, come inside," He moved his face deeper into her hair, then his lips were on her neck, "How come we never hooked up after all these years, huh."

"Because you only hit on me when you're hammered, and I…"

"Maybe it's the only time I have the courage…" He came closer again attempting to get just one kiss, then maybe he could talk her into it after all, his eyes were heavy as he whispered in her ear, "I think we'd burn my bed to the ground. Come on, Merle's probably over at Andrea's for the night…"

"And I," She continued with a laugh, "Want a sober fuck buddy, thank you very much."

"Fine, but it's your loss Age," He laughed as he started getting out of the Jeep, he knew better than to cross the line. Nor would he ever do that with her, or any girl, he was a lot of things, but not that guy. He gave her one last attempted smoldering look and got hung up on the seatbelt, which made her laugh harder; he was so wasted. Finally, he was able to escape it with his dignity intact and put both feet on the ground then he stopped and looked back at her, "Tomorrow?"

"What?" She was still laughing at his drunken attempts to exit the car.

"Tomorrow, you and me." He walked backwards up the driveway, and took his hat off, "We can try and break one of our beds. I mean you ain't seeing anyone and I ain't seeing anyone..."

"Sure Daryl, " She laughed and called after him, this was not the first time they had this conversation when he was drunk and it wasn't going to be the last. This was his MO, then the next day there would be no mention of it and she was always grateful she never took him up on his offer.

She watched him go into the house and was on her way. She lived within walking distance from him and Merle, a mile or so and always had her whole life. Her parents were gone and so were his, each of them lived in their childhood home but as grown adults with no parents.

When she got home she soaked in the big clawfoot tub in her bathroom, then washed and braided her hair. By the time she got to bed it was four am, but it was Sunday, her day off. At least she could sleep later.

/

The pounding on her door woke her up the next day and she sat straight up in bed startled, as if she'd had a nightmare. Vaguely, she had heard his bike pull up just a minute ago, but she was half asleep still.

The clock said eleven am and the sun was streaming into the window. Daryl was at her door hollering for her to get up and he sounded like his ass was on fire.

"Age, wake up, I've been thinking about last night…"

She rolled her eyes and padded down the hall in her T shirt and leggings. He sounded like he was out of breath, but she still called to him to settle the fuck down as she made her way to the door.

"I think we should kiss, see where it goes." He said as he barreled through the door, "I mean why shouldn't we? We already know we like each other, I've been up for hours and I can't think of a reason not to. No strings, no worries, just making each other feel good."

"Uh, been there done that," She laughed, "Remember…"

"We were 11," He countered.

"We were 14 and you said it felt like kissing your sister…" She protested.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure 29 year old me would have kicked 14 year old me's ass." Then his hands were on her face and she was against the far wall from the doorway, "Can I?"

"No strings…" She checked. Adrianne had a plan and that didn't include being tied down, and he knew it. She was commuting to Atlanta every day, finishing college, she never took much time for boyfriends.

"None." He promised and he slid his hand down to the hem of her shirt and played with it. He touched her a lot and it didn't feel weird to either of them. Maybe it was from years of being friends or maybe not, but in that moment it was on.

Her hands were in his hair like they had a mind of their own and her lips were on his as their bodies collided against the wall.

Fireworks.

"Oh fuck…" She moaned as he pushed her lips apart a second time and kissed her dirty. Then she was up in the air wrapping her legs around him and pulling at the buckle of his pants.

"This is gonna be so good…" Daryl moaned in her ear as his hands squeezed her ass, "I'm taking you to bed." He growled and nipped at her neck, then adjusted her in his arms as he carried her down the hall.

/

Daryl tossed her on the bed and took his boots off. When he joined her on the bed they stared at each other. Again it wasn't odd or embarrassing. They had slept in the same bed before, in this bed. They were close friends and through the years there were times that happened.

Adrianne had been in a bad car accident s few years ago and Daryl had stayed by her side 24/7 for two weeks until she was better.

When Daryl had an emergency appendectomy she had been there for him. It was what they did. Anytime either of them had a break up or a bad day, all they would need to do is call and the other would be at the door with Stoli and shot glasses.

Both of them had woken up hungover in bed together, fully clothed. This was different though.

"We really doing this?" He asked again in between hot, wet kisses that were making both of them over hear fast. There really was no question.

"Frankly," She answered, "Maybe we should have a long time ago."

"Maybe...but we're here now and I intend to worship every part of you." He promised in between kisses.

Daryl helped her pull her shirt over her head, and it was as if he had never seen her before. He'd seen her in a bikini, barely clothed, and at her best and worst, but this was so much more.

"Christ, you're beautiful," He groaned as he pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned closer, sliding his hand under the waistband of her leggings and rubbing his thumb on her skin "I'm blown away…"

"You've seen…" She murmured as he left soft kisses on her neck.

"Not like this…" He stopped and sucked on the skin of her collar bone and she arched her back. Daryl smiled against her neck. It was going to be so exciting to learn each other. Then he felt her small hands creeping up his back, winding in his shirt.

Her hands! Touching him like this, it was Christmas Day!

"Take it off," She groaned and he sat up briefly to pull his shirt over his head and toss it over his shoulder, "Jeans too."

"Whatever the lady wants and I do mean whatever she wants." He answered as he shucked off his pants.

Grinning he came back down but now was on top of her. All that was between them was his boxer shorts. They had never been this close to each other before.

The weight of him was delicious and she was truly swept away in this feeling. He was hard already, she could feel it against her leg and it excited her beyond belief.

"I wanna make you feel so good," He moaned, as he peeled her leggings down over her legs.

Then his lips and hands were running over her ribcage. Often she would look at his hands, wondering while he worked on her car or fixed his bike. What would it feel like for him to touch her this way?

Would she like it? She did.

"Daryl, we have to promise each other not to be intimidated, not to hold back…"

"I don't wanna hold back…I don't want to," He shook his head and met her eyes. Her arms were around his neck, "If we're gonna do this I wanna do this."

"If we're gonna fuck, then we are gonna fuck." Then she pulled him down and kissed him hard.

"Age," He kissed her over and over again while his hands explored, down over her perfect breasts. " If you say fuck one more time I'm gonna cum and ruin all of this."

"No you aren't," She ran her hands over his chest and down to his dick. "I need this." She let her hand rest on his cock and Daryl's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I need this inside me as deep as possible."

"Fuck!" He moaned in between the kisses, but stopped her from rubbing him more. He was so hard he was dizzy and her words drove him crazy, "I gotta have you," He kissed down her neck, stopping to lick and suck her nipples until she was climbing the walls in ecstacy.

"Oh my God Daryl," She cried out, "Yes."

"You want more baby?" He reached down between her legs and found her wet, " I got lots more for you."

"I want it all," She breathed out, "Everything you have."

"Fuck me! You're soaked …" Daryl moaned into her ear. His fingers slipped inside of her first one then two. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails hurt him in the good way. She was grabby and he was here for it.

Daryl kissed her dirty, pushing his tongue between her lips and groaning in her mouth as his fingers slid over her clit and she reacted as a bolt of lightning shot through her body.

"More…?" He breathed out, pleased by her reaction and wanting it all for himself. Daryl was a man who got off on making girls scream, it was Candace's loss really that she hadn't given him a try.

"More," Adrianne threw her head back as the tingle went through her, first creeping over her scalp and moving down her body.

"How long has it been?"

"A long time," She gasped.

"How long?" He pressed, all the while rubbing little circles where she needed it most.

"Months," She cried out, "Fuck, oh god."

"Come on sweetheart, give it to me," He stopped for a second and she moaned in frustration as he kissed and sucked his way down over her breasts and rib cage. He looked up at her with the devil in his eye, "You wanna cum?"

"Yes," She breathed out barely catching her breath.

"I want you to cum too," He said against her side and looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye, "All over my face."

Then he was between her legs with his lips and tongue and her hands were in his hair pulling. He went straight in for the kill and opened his mouth, shoving his rigid tongue inside of her and her grip tightened on his hair.

Daryl's dick was throbbing and she was a hair puller, he hadn't thought of that. This was more than he had ever thought it would be.

The sounds she was making and the way her body reacted to him was making him crazy. Adrianne let go of his hair and her hands fisted in the sheets, her body bucked off the bed, but he gripped her hips, keeping her right where he wanted her.

"Daryl, oh fuck yes!" She screamed,and it seemed to go on forever, through her whole body leaving her out of breath and weak,"Yes baby yes!"

Her hands slapped at his back as she tried to pull him up. Daryl had never been so roughed up by a girl in bed before, she pulled hair, scratched and demanded what she wanted and it was so good it was all he could do to hang on to it.

"I want you right now!" She demanded, and he was happy to oblige her. Adrianne yanked at his boxers until they were off. Then her eyes widened at what she saw.

She had suspected he was big, sometimes they were in close proximity, so she had an idea, but she wasn't prepared for this.

"Ready?" He asked again, the last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake and ruin this good thing. If she wanted to stop they would.

"Is that for me?"

"All for you baby, you want it?"

He was inside her then and Daryl let out a groan against her neck of pure bliss. She was so warm and wet and if he wasn't in control of himself he would have cum right then. Adrianne's eyes closed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on.

"Ohfuckyes," He gasped out in one long run on sentence. Then her hips were crashing into his as she gripped his forearms.

"It's all for you Age," He kissed her again then met her eyes, but they were closed, daryl didn't like that, "Open your eyes."

Her eyes opened and locked in his.

"Keep looking at me," He commanded, "Oh fuck! You feel so good. "

"Oh, Daryl, you too! Feels so good, oh my god," Adrianne cried, as he reached down between them to stroke her some more, "Yes, oh god!"

"Cum for me," He breathed out as he moved in and out of her. Their eyes were still locked in

each other unblinking.

"More," She gasped, "Harder."

"Oh fuck Age." He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back down and inside her, again and again.

"More, oh please. More, don't stop!"

"I won't, I won't!"

"I need...I need," She gasped out.

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you need, tell me what you need." He whispered, "I got what you need…"

"Harder!"

"All for you baby, all for you." He slammed into her harder and harder, she met him thrust for thrust and it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

"Give it to me! Fuck me!"

"Come on baby, cum on me, cum on me," He groaned, letting his fingers slide against her clit just right and she was his.

"Oh God! Oh God!"

Then she was falling, weightless, harder than the first time. Unable to stop herself she screamed and Daryl couldn't hold back anymore. Her body squeezed him like a vice and he was lost to her as he unloaded every drop inside of her.

They laid there entwined for a second still not believing they had done this and that it was so intense. Daryl rolled over to lay next to her and stared at the ceiling.

"Whew!" She ran her hand through her hair and turned to look at him, his eyes were bright, shining, and he was panting like she was. Daryl brought his arm around her and pulled her close as she spoke , "You are a phenomenal fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

No Strings Attached

Chapter Two

"You two just fucked." Merle announced while Adrianne was making super bowl snacks for them in the Dixons kitchen like she had been for years now. Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Andrea, Tara, and Lori were on their way over. It was tradition for all of them to watch together, Adrianne especially couldn't wait to see this game because her beloved New Orleans Saints were playing. She was born in New Orleans and longed to go back there one day.

Today was a good day, she was with her best friends and life was good. This thing with Daryl was...different but she could handle it, even if Merle knew now.

Both of them had not lingered in bed, although on any other day they might have, maybe sometime soon. But on this day, because of the game they had showered together and gotten out the door by 5pm before Merle called bitching.

Adrianne shut the water off, "What?"

Merle cackled, "Made the beast with two backs, bumping uglies."

"What are you talking about?" Daryl answered, too fast and Merle just laughed.

"Your hair is wet you idiot." Merle laughed, "Was dry this morning when you left up out of here, like a bat out of hell I might say too. AFTER pacing around here like a psycho since seven am."

Both of them tensed and no one said a word until Daryl had enough.

"Don't act so scandalized," Daryl snapped.

"Hey, that's you two's mess, I ain't gonna say a word, but ya gotta be a little more slick than this huh, Age. You got a little love bite there?" He pointed to her collarbone with shining eyes. He was so amused by them.

"I'll take it under advisement," Daryl snarked as he handed Merle the dip to put in a bowl. Adrianne couldn't help but laugh, Merle held nothing back, he never did and she loved him like a brother.

This was slippery slope for sure, she knew that but the sex had been amazing. She could see that Daryl was embarrassed, his tell was deep redness on the back of his neck. From where she stood she could see it clearly.

When Merle was out of ear shot she leaned over to Daryl, "You know he had to bust your balls, I'll make them all better, don't worry... "

"Jesus with all the dirty talk, I didn't have you pegged that way at all," Daryl mumbled as he shook his head, " I had it all wrong…"

"Speak for yourself." She laughed, "You did your share of shit talking too."

He didn't answer but his face was red and she decided to take it further.

"So you didn't enjoy it when I blew you in the shower?"

"That's a visual I'm never going to forget, you on your knees, and the water." He pulled her against him briefly, "Can I come over tonight after the game."

"I Have class tomorrow..."

"I won't keep you up...too late."

"You better not…" She came close enough to brush her lips to his, but they were interrupted by Merle yelling from the other room.

"Come on you ragin cajun your teams about to get their azzes kicked."

"Oh fuck you Merle," She yelled back grabbed a bag of chips and flounced into the room just as everyone was arriving.

/

They barely made it into her house and he was on her like he had never been on another person in his life. They had taken dessert to go, and Merle had snickered at that after everyone had left. Truth be told they had all stuffed themselves silly on junk food all night, but Daryl wanted cake in bed later.

Daryl and Adrianne pulled at each others clothes like they couldn't wait to get to each other. He walked her backward into the opposite wall and into another door, a closet, and dove in for a kiss that made her drop the cake right on the floor.

Andrianne wore a dress with her usual Doc Martens so when Daryl pressed against her against the hall closet door she pulled at his buckle, trying to get his pants down just enough. They could do it right here in the hallway, no need to try and make it to the bed.

There was no time anyway, this was an urgent longing that may have been years in the making. Now the beast was out of the cage, good or bad, right or wrong.

"I've been thinking about this all night." Adrianne murmured.

"Me, too, " Daryl answered hotly, "I gotta be inside you. I gotta feel you … "

His belt clanked as she pulled to open it and she felt her stomach lurch. That noise set her body on fire, she could feel herself overheating from just that sound like some pavlovian cue. Instead of worrying now about being addicted to Dixon cock Adrianne chose to close her eyes and enjoy this ride.

Because it was some ride; she was still dumbfounded that it was so intense with him, more intense than with anyone else, ever. Who would have thought that.

Daryl was kissing her like she had never been kissed before, he was just forceful enough, and that was something she adored. She felt him grind his hips against her and let out a sound that she had never heard come from her lips.

It was the sound of longing, of want.

He stepped back for a second and looked at her. "You okay?" He checked because he cared for and respected her, "This alright?"

Adrianne nodded, "Yes, yes,I want you so bad," She groaned and he went in for another kiss; this time he picked her up and let his hands grip around her thighs.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demanded and she did, remembering she had worn a skirt and now she felt his dick against her; they weren't making it past the hallway and when he moved the door behind her felt like it was going to burst into pieces.

"Yeah, oh yeah Age." He growled into her ear. "That's nice."

All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and he pulled her closer and growled dirty things into her ear. Daryl had never been so swept away by a woman before, had never acted quite this way before.

His hands were all over her, in places only her own hands had been for a long time before last night and it was so good. Daryl moved his hand to hold her up and against the door and his other snaked up her side to her breast and she moaned again.

"I can't stop saying this, Age you are so fucking beautiful." He said against her lips, he liked what he saw and that blew her away, it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time with new eyes.

"You don't have to sweet talk me, I'm a sure thing…"

"I'll say what I like to you, and not cause I feel like i gotta."

His lips were all over her neck and collar bone, biting and sucking softly, Daryl wanted more than anything to leave his marks on her. As he plundered her skin with his lips and teeth she felt his fingers right where she wanted him, her head went backward against the door as she closed her eyes.

"Oh god."

By the time Daryl got her underwear ripped off her and his fingers on her and inside her, she came, immediately, screaming against his hand, while her face rested against his cheek.

Adrianne was not a screamer, not before last night.

"Goddamnit... sweetheart, oh fuck that's it, that's it..." He moaned as he pulled her closer, running his fingers through her hair, over her forehead, while she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed that he hardly touched her and that happened.

"What the fuck for? That' so fuckin hot." He said kissing her again and again, "You never have to be sorry about anything with me."

Now she was pulling on Daryl's belt buckle like a crazy woman and she didn't even care. If she didn't get him inside her right now she was going to explode. Again it passed through her mind that wanting him this bad made her vulnerable, and she pushed it away again.

Finally, finally she got him unbuckled enough and pulled his jeans down. He was right against her, right there and he stopped and looked at her.

"Last chance to back out." He grinned at her, teasing her with it. Andrianne didn't answer him she just looked into his eyes, moved against him and pulled him inside her. With every move they made the door banged against the molding and neither of them noticed.

"Oh christ you feel good, oh fuck me!"

The door creaked as they pushed against it and it sounded like it was going to fall off its hinges. Neither of them noticed as their lips and hands traveled all over each other.

"Merle said it was really dumb to fuck your best friend," Daryl breathed out as he pummeled her against the door. Her hands were gripping his ass as she pulled him close and he loved how into him she was.

Their faces rested against each other as they spoke, their bodies moved against each other and the door continued to creak.

"Yeah, he doesn't know everything," She breathed out in a huff of air and pulled him against her, deeper inside her; he could feel how warm her body was. She was holding onto him for dear life as he fucked her hard, moving in and out of her faster and faster.

"I don't wanna be fucking anyone but you…" He groaned, he was quickly becoming a slave to this, to her. Why had they waited so long?

The door sounded like it was going to crack off the hinges but they didn't stop, couldn't.

"Who fucks you right, say it!" He growled into her ear.

"You do," She breathed out, "Only you do."

"Who?"

"You do, you do." She gasped out.

"You want it?" He said as he pushed his hips against her in a slow steady rhythm that was burning her alive right there in the hallway. Daryl was hard as stone and determined to fuck her until she couldn't see straight. He reached down between them, "You want this?"

"Yes, oh please," Adrianne tried to move her hips to get him to either move faster or get his fingers to move, but he was holding her tight and keeping her against the door; she couldn't get any part of him where she needed it.

Daryl was breaking out in a sweat and so was she, he slid his fingers against her flesh at a teasing and slow pace and pumped his cock even slower in and out of her. Adrianne couldn't move, she was totally under his control and ready to explode. He licked his way up her chest and landed on her neck where he sucked hard and left a mark on her.

"Who fucks you right?" He breathed into her ear, he needed to cum but he was going to make her beg first.

"You do," Adrianne answered right away as her face got pushed into the pillow and she felt herself being filled up with his perfect cock.

"You wanna cum?"

She nodded her head, and wiped her sweaty face against his, "I need it."

"I know you do sweetheart," He looked down and watched his hips slamming into her while he fucked her nice and slow, "Who's the boss of you?" He slid his fingers on either side of her clit and she practically sobbed with relief. Her breathing was coming out in little puffs now the closer she got to oblivion.

"You," She moaned as she felt the feeling washing over her, her entire body was tingling and vibrating, "Oh god!, You, Daryl, you!" She yelled and came so hard her pussy was like a vice on his dick, squeezing until he couldn't take anymore and he came with a roar right after her.

For a few minutes they just stood there, forehead to forehead as their sweat mixed together and their breathing became calmer. Daryl kissed the side of her neck and let her down slowly, throwing his arms around her. Adrianee turned her face to look at him and smiled.

"That was..."

"I know..." Daryl answered.

/

"We never talked about birth control…" Adrianne said to him later in bed while they were eating the salvaged cake out of the box from the hall floor. It was dented but still tasted great.

"I know you're on the pill and you know I always used condoms." Daryl answered matter of factly. She noticed he was speaking in the past tense, like they were already a permanent thing.

He wrapped his arms around her and they settled down to sleep, but she couldn't.

In the back of her mind there it was, it really is dumb to fuck your best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke her up in the middle of the night after they had eaten the cake and fell asleep holding each other and this time it was slow and sweet. For the time being Adrianne pushed the thoughts she had been having away.

"Mmmmmmm," He crooned into her ear as he licked his way down her neck and over her collarbone nice and slow, "You taste so good."

She yielded to him completely, allowing her legs to slip open, she wasn't even mad that he woke her up.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea and maybe one day she would regret it but not today. Nothing mattered when he was kissing her, when his hands were on her. It was like her mind just went blank and she knew that being so caught up in another person, no matter who they were and trying to keep it casual was going to require a lot of discipline.

His hands were roaming all over her and she moaned his name, "Daryl…" She breathed out; the sound went right to his balls and he groaned out loud.

"I love the way my name sounds on those lips," He kissed her dirty, bringing his hands over her breast through her shirt, "Say it again." He rubbed his finger over her nipple and she arched her back.

"Oh, Daryl… " She groaned as he reached down with his other hand into her sleep shorts.

"So wet for me…" He moaned into her ear, as his fingers slid over her slippery flesh, "I love it…"

"Mmmmmm," She kissed him again.

"So warm, I wanna be inside you."

Adrianne reached down and stroked his cock over his boxers and he growled low in his throat, pushing two fingers inside of her. She could barely breathe out a sigh it felt so good. His finger slid over her clit just once.

"...tease," She murmured, "Mmmmm."

Determined to put him through what she was going through she let her fingers glide over his stomach and that time it was he who moaned.

"You like it…" She reached into his shorts and he stepped it up between her legs.

Her hands were warm on him and he was hard, throbbing and dizzy again. Time stood still when they were together this way, they had known each other all their lives practically; yet Daryl had never dared think of this.

It was disrespectful to her somehow before. But now she had her hand on his dick and was giving him the best hand job he had ever had; his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Come on…" She whispered against his neck, "I want you to cum."

"No, I wanna…" Daryl protested.

"Shhh, let me. Let me do this for you...shhhhh." She whispered in his ear.

"Age…"

"Shhhhhhhhh," She whispered in his ear and he was lost to her, her hands traveled over him just right and he groaned again.

Adrianne brought her lips to his and gave him a scorching kiss then proceeded to kiss and lick her way down his neck and over his chest. She stopped at his belly button and looked up at him.

"You don't gotta…" But she was already moving lower, letting her hair flow all over him, from his chest all the way down till she got where she was going, where he wanted her to go, even if he said different. Daryl loved when she let her hair down and the feel of it on his skin, all this time he had missing out on this.

Years of being friends, had he ever looked at her this way, he must have when they were teenagers, but she had always been out of reach. God she was everything.

"I know that," She answered, as she reached for his cock and licked nice and slow from base to tip, and his legs shook just a little bit. Adrianne smiled and looked up at him as she deep throated his cock, and his hands went right into her hair.

Adrianne was a woman that liked sucking cock, he could tell by the way she did it. He had been with women who danced around it but never quite got to it but this was not that. This was other worldly, and she wasn't stopping. Part of him wanted her to stop and part of him was begging her not to.

"Oh god," He moaned as his hips rocked against her, "Oh god Ang, oh my god." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her mouth was so warm and the warm feeling was traveling through his body, "I'm gonna…"

He couldn't stop it, couldn't stop his hips from moving, it was too much. Daryl ran his fingers through her hair and just let it happen. Everything went white behind his eyes and he came screaming into the darkness.

/

Daryl rolled her over so that she was on top of him and the way the moonlight lit her hair just added another dimension to the experience. He held her hips then reached up to cup her breasts, through the tank top she wore and Andrianne arched her back. He watched her move above him, it had taken him a little bit to regroup, but now he was inside her where he wanted to be.

"Sorry I didn't keep my promise …"

"What promise?" She leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

"Not to keep you awake too late…" He reached down between them and stroked her just right, "Sorry about it."

Adrianne grinned at him, the view was spectacular from where she was, he was all shoulders and chest. As she slid her hands over his chest she remembered him as a young boy and teen, he was a man now.

"You are not." She laughed.

"You're right." He smiled up at her and gripped her hips to move her the way he liked it.

She moved her hips against him and leaned back on her hands, Daryl watched her breasts sway under the tank top she still had on.

"Come on sweetheart," He slid his fingers between her legs as she moved her hips against his, "Ride me, ride me good…"

She could feel the heat rising inside of her, "Oh god I'm cumming…"

Her whole body was on fire, like she had a fever, as it ripped through her over and over again.

"Do it baby," He groaned out, "Cum on me…Oh fuck me!" He moaned as he reached for her hips but she grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head. She held his hands down over his head and leaned down to kiss him, teasing him because he couldn't touch her.

"I'm going to." She grinned down at him and moved her hips around in a delicious circle that made his eyes roll back to his head. She was so hot and wet around him and he thought for sure he had died and gone to heaven. "You got any problem with that?'

He shook his head, not really able to speak at the moment. He could barely croak out a breathless 'No'

She still held his hands down which equally frustrated and turned him on and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hang on for long.

"You want your hands back." Adrianne asked sweetly, kissing him as he bucked his hips up against her and she met him thrust for thrust.

He shook his head. "No." His voice barely an audible whisper. "I fuckin love it."

She grinned down at him with her hair framing her face and he tried reaching up for a kiss with his head. He still couldn't get enough of kissing her and he knew it would never be enough now. He wanted it so desperately and she was hovering just out of his reach.

"Kiss me… Adrianne." He pleaded as she leaned down to him and kissed him sweet and soft all the while moving her hips faster and faster until he broke apart under her. "I'm gonna, oh fuck me, fuck me."

She pressed down against him and held his hands and kissed him as everything went white behind his eyes, it was the most overpowering orgasm of his life; her body was squeezing him like a vice and he could not control it. Adrianne collapsed on top of him, sweaty, out of breath and boneless.

She let go of his hands and he pulled her down close to him.

"I always wondered what it would be like." He said against her shoulder. "How you would feel."

She sighed softly. "Me too."

"Now we know..." He answered.

"That it's mind blowing." She whispered softly, "I always liked you, and I like you even more now. And I like you best naked."

Daryl smiled in the dark, she had always given him a run for his money for as long as he had known her and now he couldn't wait to see what was next for them.

/

"Daryl, you fucked Daryl?" Michonne was shocked, and it was too damn early for this. They were sitting in Starbucks on campus, drinking americanos waiting for class to start. Adrianne looked like ten pounds of bad road, as if she had been up all night.

"Twice. No three times..."

"Your friend," Michonne's eyes were wide, "The one you grew up with…"

"Yes I know stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Was it good?"

She just shook her head with a soft smile, "Michonne if I had known he could throw it down like this? Well, it would have happened years ago."

"So what you're telling me is you got dick sickness now." She answered and they both burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"You catching feelings for her," Merle asked as they were getting ready to go play pool on a Monday night like they had done every Monday night for as long as they could remember, it was tradition, "Or is this just about the boom boom?"

"Don't matter. We both know we're only 22 and we don't want to be tied down. "

"So she fucks some guy at school or something, you're ok with it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well, I hope she doesn't. I mean we've known each other for so long, and we care about each other a lot. But it's casual and please keep your yap shut about it."

/

"Heads up Adrianne, Merle's coming for their first round." Maggie said to her as she wiped down the bar. "A shot of Jameson, a Heineken, a St. Pauli Girl, one rum and coke, two light beers on tap and a Jameson and Coke."

Adrianne giggled as Merle walked up and Maggie already had started mixing the drinks and getting the beer bottles.

"Evening ladies, how's tricks." He said sitting down on a bar stool and sliding a hundred-dollar bill over to Adrianne. "No change cookie."

"Thanks Merle, you're paying our way through school with all these tips." Maggie said as she placed the drinks on the bar for him.

Both she and Maggie would buy Merle drinks that night if he wanted them. Maggie and Adrianne were both photography majors in school, with Michonne and all with a minor in journalism. Their goal was to own a newspaper one day the three of them.

Merle's tips and all the other tips of the guys that came in helped both of them work towards that goal.

Adrianne came around to the other side of the bar and grabbed three of the drinks and Merle got the rest. When she wasn't busy she always helped people carry their drinks to the table or wherever they were going.

The place was small enough and the few tables were close enough, there also weren't any waitresses. Tara Chambler would be in soon to bar tend too, and they all took turns as the pseudo waitress Dale and his protégée's Andrea and Amy worked in the kitchen making bar pies and burgers, Merle would eat two and then drive his girl Andrea home at last call. Shane was at the door bouncing and that was the entire staff.

Rick and Daryl were chalking their cues, leaning against the pool table when Merle and Adrianne arrived and sat the drinks down on the raised table that was next to the pool table. Merle always bought her and Maggie a shot too, so he sat down Adrianne's Vodka along with the other drinks he had.

"Lookin good Age" Daryl drawled from his spot next to Rick, giving her his award winning panty dropping smile, "You busy later?"

She turned and smiled back at him. "Daryl, where have you been all week? I'm done dicking around with you, try not to get too loaded tonight and I'll take you for a spin after last call."

Merle almost broke his neck turning around to see what the fuck hid brother was doing, he told him to keep his yap shut and now he was running his mouth. He knew Daryl had two beers before they even left the house and clearly, it turned him into a mouthy bastard. hen Merle grinned, this was about Eugene.

Daryl grabbed Merle's shot glass and drank it in one shot, slamming the glass on the table. "I'm serious."

"Hey, that's my drink." Merle said laughing because this was the best entertainment he had seen in a while.

She grinned. "Then stay sober."

Merle watched them, there was an electric current in the air that sizzled low key when they were acting this way, but it never got like this before in front of people. They preferred the sneaking around shit, it seemed.

Cookie had thrown down for real, in public, with his brother and Daryl suddenly developed some alcohol courage. Merle could barely believe his eyes and this night was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"Cheers Merle." Adrianne said going for her shot now.

"You make sure you stay sober Adrianne." Daryl said as she reached for her drink and threw her head back to take the shot. "You know, like when that asshole Eugene comes sniffing around wanting to buy you those martinis you like."

Merle chuckled, did he know his brother or did he know his brother, he was jealous of Eugene, who had always been sweet on Adriane, for as long as anyone could remember.

She sat her shot glass down. "They're dirty martinis Daryl, my favorite."

She turned to walk back to the bar but he trapped her against the column in between the two rooms. He had one hand on the column on either side of her shoulders as he leaned down to run his nose along her neck, then brush his lips softly against her skin.

"Why don't you let me take care of anything dirty you might be needing tonight." He whispered in her ear and his voice was hot as fire and deep as the ocean. She felt his breath on her neck and goosebumps erupted along her collar bone.

She didn't take her eyes away from his, and she wasn't letting him have the last word. "Bring it." She purred back at him and brought her lips within inches of his, and their eyes locked in in a trance.

"You bring it." He said openly staring at her lips now.

She was not letting her eyes leave his. "Be at the back door after last call," She slid out from under his arms just as he was moving closer to kiss her and when she turned she saw Maggie and Tara staring at her with eyes as big as saucers.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rick turned to Merle and shrugged as if to say 'Did you see what just happened.' Merle nodded and watched as his brother's eyes followed Adrianne's ass back to the bar. It was ten pm and the last call was at 1:45 am, this was going to be a long night.

Glenn came up behind Merle and said. "What was that all about."

"Got me swinging, kid. Seems like they don't care who knows about this arrangement they have now."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Eugene Porter and his two buddies Abe Ford and Milton Mamet came in around eleven thirty. They were old friends of everyone's from school too and they came in to play darts with Tyreese and Bob a few nights a week. Ty's girlfriend Karen and his sister Sasha were there by that time too sitting at the bar talking to Maggie.  
No one was talking about what almost happened between Adrianne and Daryl earlier, but it was there in the room, like the proverbial elephant. Eugene waved to Adrianne as she watched them come in the door. Tara shook up a drink in a metal tumbler with ice next to her and then sat the Martini on the bar in front of Adrianne.

"That's from Daryl, he said Eugene isn't buying you any dirty Martini's tonight." Tara laughed and made a quirky face. "Whatever that means."

"It means I have a big mouth is what it means." She laughed.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Maggie chimed in from behind them.

"It's kind too late..." Adrianne replied.

"Yeah we know." Tara said and even Sasha laughed at that, "I mean you and Daryl knocking boots for kicks sounds like a great idea. What could go wrong? Right?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You're drunk." Adrianne said to Daryl in the hallway by the stairs that led to the basement. Everyone had gone for the night, Shane was in his cave downstairs and Dale had gone to bed in his apartment upstairs.

"I'm not I told you I was staying sober tonight." He grinned at her and reached for her in the darkness. He missed and ended up pinning her against the wall. "Oh, this is good." He whispered.

He settled against her and ran his hands up her arms as his lips ghosted along her neck and over to her lips, it wasn't fast at all. He slid one hand up to the back of her head to hold her in place and touched his lips to hers.

He was gentle but his lips were firm. He also took control of it, sliding his tongue along her lips until she allowed him access. Her heart leaped into her throat as he glided his tongue against hers.

He was a good kisser, not too wet, not too sloppy, he was just right.

He sucked on her lower lip and held it between his teeth briefly until she let out a little squeak. Then he smiled at her and put his forehead to hers.

"What? Not like we haven't kissed before." He laughed.

"Its just…"

"I know, it feels like it should be awkward, like when we were younger. But it's not."

She laughed. "We were fourteen and you didn't stick your tongue in my mouth."

Daryl grinned. "That's true." He grabbed her hand and led her down the back steps of the bar, "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they got to Adrianne's house it was two thirty in the morning and they were both wide awake. They had switched to coffee around midnight, so any alcohol was leaving their system anyway.

Daryl went right for the bathroom and turned on the shower, shucking off all his clothes and getting in like he owned the place. He knew Adrainne always liked to shower after working at Dale's, so it was obvious where she was heading and where she was heading tonight, so was he..

Dale still allowed smoking and she hated how it attached itself to her hair. Daryl didn't care, her hair always smelled like peaches to him. The best smell in the world as far as he was concerned.

When Adrainne joined him and wet her hair he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his strong chest. She sighed and welcomed his embrace, laying her head back against his shoulder. His body was hard against hers, until very recently they hadn't taken notice of it in this way.

Through the years that they had known each other, they had occasion to hug from time to time and they were aware of each other's bodies. But this was different; they were free to touch each other now, while before things like this had always been unspoken and off limits.

Daryl gave her a sweet kiss on the side of her head and when she reached for her shampoo he stopped her hand.

"Let me…"

Adrianne nodded and he held her a few more minutes before getting the bottle and squeezing some shampoo into his hand. As he washed her hair gently, because she was precious to him they talked together, they could always talk to each other about anything..

That was always something that came easy to them, years of friendship had made that possible. Daryl knew he had been hovering over her all night, staking his claim so to speak. He couldn't control it somehow, he was never the jealous type before with anyone, not even her, but now; well they had to talk about it. She had nothing going on with Eugene, and he knew that, but still. Closing his eyes and breathing her in he leaned down and kissed her neck as his hands massaged her hair.

"You ain't mad, are ya?"

"Why cause you had a few drinks and decided to piss on my leg?" She laughed, "It's fine, but we said..."

"I know, and I'm ...just not in front of each other ok?" She turned back to look at him, "That would just be mean…"

"Of course…"

"Listen, nothing changes right, that's what we said," He continued to rub her hair, and then lathered her shoulders and lower over her breasts, "I know …"

"Shhh," She turned around to face him, "Never in front of each other, I promise." She got on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly. Daryl ran his hands through her hair then helped her rinse.

"I care about you way too much Age to ever do that, or to hold each other down. When we're together, we're together, and when we ain't, we ain't, deal?"

"Friends first."

"Always," He answered as she rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair..

Adrianne watched him as he washed his own hair next, as he looked up and let the water run down over his face she was reminded of when they were kids and went swimming all the time in the quarry by their houses.

/

It was hot, as usual, a few days before fourth of July, when they were fourteen or fifteen; Daryl and Adrianne were sitting on the end of the public dock with their fishing poles in the water. The dock was low enough so they could dip their feet in, they had a cooler full of Adrianne's special lemon Iced tea and a pail for any fish they might catch. They had been fishing together for years by this time and although they had multiple conversations all the time, sometimes the best ones happened while fishing.

The sun beat down on their backs and they were both sweating. Eventually, they would just jump in the pond, that usually happened when it was hot like this. They would swim in their clothes and let the sun dry them off as they laid on the dock afterward. Merle made fun of them sometimes, going on fishing dates and coming home with pails of fish.

The conversation of the day was marriage and love, they talked about everything together, even their dates and sex. They knew everything there was to know about the other's life.

"I can't wait to fall in love." Adrianne said.

"I hope I never fall in love." He replied, taking a sip of lemonade.

"Oh, Daryl come on…" She challenged.

"Nope, fuck that, love is just a fuckin trap and an excuse to sell candy and flowers on Valentine's Day, which by the way, do you know the real meaning of it." He knew she did, they had learned it in school, "I'm happy with life just the way it is."

"Whoring around? Not a good look Daryl." She laughed and he kicked water at her with his foot.

She kicked it back at him and reached for his arms. They wrestled for a minute and soon he let her push him in the water fully clothed. Daryl slipped under the water, came up quick and made her scream. He laughed at her acting all girlie and tossed his pole back onto the dock.

"Put yours down." He came closer to her and grabbed her foot. "Cause you're coming in."

Then he grabbed her other foot and pulled her off the dock. She let out a scream and fought him, but he knew it was bullshit. She wanted to cool off as much as he did.

They came up and treaded water continuing the conversation.

"Don't you want someone to be with, to talk to? Share things with?" She said popping her head up from the water.

"I got you for that." He said pushing his wet hair out of his face. "Hell, you're the longest relationship of my life."

/

Now, so many years later he picked her up in the shower, turned so she was against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The hot water beat down on their backs and they kissed nice and slow at first. The steam from the shower warmed their skin and soon Daryl kissed her with everything he had inside of him, devouring her mouth with his.

She was still the longest relationship of his life, he still didn't believe in love, but this was good.

"Are we clean enough to get dirty now?" He crooned into her ear, as he pushed his rock hard cock against her and she responded by moaning, "Well alright…"

Daryl kissed her again, sliding his tongue against her lips until Adrianne granted him access once again, his hands gripped her thighs as she reached to get him inside of her, the sooner the better.

"FuckmeAdrianne," Spilled from his lips all at one time. Daryl rarely called her by her full name, but it felt so right at this time, "God damn it, you feel so good."  
"You too," She gasped out, gripping his massive shoulders to hold on as he adjusted her in his arms, "Oh, it's so good."

She was warm and wet around him, his mind was full of her, when they were together like this, nothing or anyone mattered. Daryl held her up against the wall as his lips traveled over her neck. Adrianne's hands dug into his wet hair and she pushed it away from his face to look him in the eye.

"This how you want it?" He met her eyes, pulled her closer and spread her legs wider, "Fuck that's nice Age…" He looked down to where their bodies were joined and groaned at the sight of himself going in and out of her, "You like that huh?"

"Harder, harder, I want you to fuck my brains out and leave me for dead," She groaned in his ear.

"Like this!" He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back inside of her hard. Both of them grunted with each thrust and Adrianne held on for dear life and gripped his waist with her thighs.

"More.."

His lips traveled over her neck and he sucked hard, it would leave a mark and he smiled slightly at the thought.

"Give it to me!"

"Fuck!" The water was beading down his back and it was so hot in the shower and she was whimpering as he kissed her again and again.

"Oh god Daryl!" She cried out, digging her nails into his back, which only spurred him on and on.

"Come on sweetheart," He gasped out still rocking against her, "Cum for me, cum for me Age…"

"Feels so good, oh god!"

"Come on," He rolled his hips against hers and whispered filthy words to her until her body responded the way he wanted, "Come on, come on…"

"Yes!" She pulled him closer to her, "Oh baby! Yes!"

Daryl could feel it even before she screamed, her pussy gripped his cock like a vise and he was gone to her; Adrianne's voice echoed in the shower, matched by his own screams. Her face was against his as they both rode the wave of her orgasm, from head to feet it rippled through both of them as he emptied every drop inside of her.

"Fuck yes!" He hollered, "FUCK YES!"

He gripped her still, and they held each other as the water flowed over them. They didn't move for a few minutes and then she looked up at him.

"You're such a good fuck," She whispered as he let her down slowly, "I'm gonna sleep for a week."

/

Daryl spent the night and as he slept next to her, with his arm draped over her shoulder, Adrianne dreamed of the dock at the quarry, and swimming with him when they were very young.


	6. Chapter 6

This is long and smutty and I'm not sorry.

**Chapter Text**

"What are you doing tonight? I can't sleep."

"You, if I'm a lucky man."

"Come over."

Merle was incredulous when Daryl got up out of bed and told him he was going out. Merle had been up watching TV or he wouldn't have ever known he left.

Adrianne had just called asking to see him after weeks of radio silence and Merle was dumbfounded. It was midnight and his brother was a booty call now?

Merle just didn't get this thing between them one bit. Sometimes they were on, and sometimes they were off, sometimes they dated other people and sometimes they only saw each other.

No matter what, Daryl still hung at Dale's bar still, and bought her drinks either way and Adrianne always brought him chocolate chip cookies when she had time to bake them, even if he had a girlfriend at the time.

More than once a girl of Daryl's would ask him about his brother and Adrianne, but he was smart enough to tell them to ask Daryl not him. Merle didn't understand why they just didn't admit they were in love and just be together.

They were just fucking weird.

"You're just gonna jump now, if she calls and tells you how high?" Merle was saying as he followed Daryl right into the bathroom while his dumbass brother stripped off his sleep pants and got in the shower.

"Merle what is your problem?" Daryl answered as he turned on the water. He didn't care that he had been asleep and they hadn't seen each other in weeks, he needed to get laid. Plain and simple.

"She called you over to fuck?" Merle griped,. "After weeks with no contact."

"Pretty much." He said closing the curtain to the shower, "She does have a life and school you know, I ain't seeing anyone, neither is she. So yeah I'm going."

"Maybe she is seeing someone and that's why you ain't been invited between her legs lately." Merl countered.

"That ain't how we do it and you know it. She's turned me down before over a relationship and so have I with her. We do this when the timing is right. And tonight it's right."

"Says her," Merle laughed.

" I was gonna call her anyway soon. She beat me to it," Daryl answered.

"Yeah, you need your pipes cleaned anyway, you've been a dick lately…"

Daryl flipped him the bird.

"You're just going to take that, she can just call you up when she feels like getting laid?" Merle was not sure if he was angry or jealous. That kind of sounded like the best relationship possible. He adored Andrea, but she was hard work sometimes. She was worth it, but still, maybe his brother hit pay dirt with this girl.

"Or I'd call her, I was gonna anyway…" He had called her before and asked, it wasn't uncommon. Sometimes he just went to her house out of the blue, and they'd get it all out of their systems.

"So you're going?"

How did his little brother step in shit all the time anyway?

"Yeah Merle, I am." Daryl said. "Stop worrying over my virtue ok?"

No strings sex, wasn't that every guys dream. To Merle, it sounded sleazy, but Age wasn't sleazy. He used to like the sleazy himself until he hooked up with Andrea. It was all so confusing and hard to understand.

"Do I look stupid to you? Of course, I'm going to go for it, so would you. Stop being all high and mighty." Daryl yelled from behind the curtain.

"Not with her, I'd feel like I was fucking my sister."

"Nice try, Merle." Daryl called from the shower, "My dick don't care."

"You going to come to the bar later." Merle tried to stifle a laugh

"I doubt it." Daryl said washing his hair.

"What about everyone, doesn't she wanna see us too?"

"She didn't say, Merle. All she said was she wanted me to come over tonight cause she can't sleep." Daryl said. "And I said what time? Cause like I said, I ain't stupid."

Merle shook his head and walked out to the kitchen shaking his head, it was a work night too! It was midnight and Daryl was taking a shower to go get laid. What was this world coming to?

"Just don't want you to get hurt.." Merle finally said, "Either of you, as long as I can remember it's been us three…"

"She would never hurt me and I would never hurt her," Daryl stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, "Maybe when we're old and gray and forty…"

"Yeah ok." Merle laughed as Daryl left the bathroom to go get dressed.

/

Adrianne was so happy to be seeing him and she didn't care how late it was either. She couldn't fall asleep after studying and Daryl was just the perfect sleeping pill.

They had been going along like this for a while now, over a year, and it was working perfectly. She didn't have time to date seriously and she and Daryl trusted each other completely.

She wasn't even jealous when he had girlfriends, though they didn't often stay around very long. Neither did guys she dated, but school and work was too busy for her to care.

That night she had been in bed in a shirt and leggings, not that Daryl cared, but she changed into her nice lingerie.

On his way over, Daryl rode his motorcycle like a bat out of hell to her house, it was like she had read his mind. He had missed her, for all his bravado with Merle he was glad she had called. He would have called her soon, or stopped by to see if she was free for a little while.

Adrianne stood in the window of her bedroom, it was dark but she saw the motorcycle pull into her driveway. With a grin she watched as he parked and threw down the kickstand, he took the helmet off and she could see his blonde hair in the lamppost light. She noticed his hair was wet from taking a shower before he came over. That made her smile, he was so cute sometimes without even knowing it.

Daryl was thin and sinewy, so sexy to her now and Adrianne practically drooled as she watched his stride up the sidewalk. He walked purposefully and confidently, maybe slightly cocky. He had an excellent walk, she thought to herself, with just enough shoulder roll to make her heart slam in her chest.

God, she really wanted him and she knew he wouldn't refuse her, she knew he wasn't seeing anyone and hadn't been for a while. He also wouldn't ask questions either; she loved that about him, about how it was with them.

Then he was knocking on the door, and she sucked in a breath of anticipation; he got there fast and he must have run up the porch stairs. The clock said twelve twenty-six, he made it to her in twenty-six minutes, and he had showered.

Daryl bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for her to come to the door. He could hear her coming down the hall and his own anticipation was killing him. Merle was right, he had been on edge lately and he needed this as much as she did. Then she opened up the door and holy shit, he almost died right there.  
Her red hair was down over her shoulders in waves of curls, usually she wore it up and out of the way, but not tonight, for him; and she was beautiful to him, she always had been. What he was feeling about her was not sisterly and fuck Merle for even saying that.

She didn't have much in the way of sexy things, but what she did have was spectacular, she met him at the door in a dark blue short silk nightgown and thigh high white stockings with bows on the back; Daryl's eyes just about bugged out of his face.

"Oh, sweet Jesus…" He mumbled, as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside, slamming the door.

He was on her as soon as the door shut, Adrianne fit in his arms perfectly and her lips tasted sweeter than the ripest peaches. He stripped out of his denim jacket and let it fall on the floor, the less between them the better.

"You wear that for me?"

They were against the door and she was leaning back and put her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, finally.

"Just for you…"

He could kiss her forever he thought to himself, Daryl slid his tongue against the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth willingly. He groaned as she moved her hands up into his hair and deepened the kiss. He couldn't help it; his body was moving of its own accord now as he ground his hips into her. She met his hips and she wrapped her leg around the back of his pulling him closer.

"Holy shit Adrianne." He groaned out against her lips, "We really needed this didn't we?"

"Think of the greeting I would have given you if you brought me a pizza." She laughed and kissed him again with more fire and he smiled.

"You're hungry right now?' He laughed, pulling her closer and cupping her ass in his hands, he had a raging hard on and had practically the whole time since she called him over there, and she was talking about pizza.

She shrugged. "Maybe." She took his hand and led him into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and she climbed right into his lap. "But I can wait."  
He ran his fingers up through her hair and kissed her again, taking the time to touch her, to feel her, because she was real and in his arms now. He slipped his hands over the silk of her nightgown and over her stockings.

Adrianne ground herself down against his jeans and he groaned again. She let out a loud sigh that made his hair stand on end. She always made him feel like a rock star.

"I don't want to sound like I just called you over for sex, but do you want to go in the bedroom?" She said, laughing.

Hell yes, he wanted to go into the bedroom; in a second he was on his feet carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her wildly along the way until they were in her room.

He let her down slowly, letting her body glide down his so deliciously that they were both getting overheated.

When they separated he toed off his boots and pulled his t-shirt off; Adrianne listened to the sound of him unbuckling his pants and the sound made her weak in the knees.

In minutes they stood before each other in the moonlight that was coming in the window.

Daryl stared at her and then took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I know what you want." He whispered.

Adrianne nodded as they got down onto the bed together, and he did know, they had been very frank with each other about what this was.

She knew what he wanted too.

Daryl's lips were on her neck, leaving a wet trail from her ear to her collar bone. When he got to her lower neck he nipped at her slowly, using his teeth just enough to make her moan. Then he licked where he had bitten her, soothing her skin.

He trailed down her neck, in the same way, licking and biting just a little, just enough. His hands went to her breasts and swiped over her nipples through her nightgown and she moved to take it off.

His hand closed around her wrist, "Leave it on, leave it all on…" He growled, and then his mouth was there, making her lose her breath.

Adrianne almost came just from what he was doing to her nipples, licking softly and then sucking harder until she was almost flying off the bed. Daryl paid attention to her reactions, to every moan and sigh, and made it his mission to get them all; he wanted everything that she had. He used his hands and mouth on her until she was shaking.

Neither one of them had been with anyone in a long time and they were pawing at each other more than usual.

Daryl kissed down lower to her stomach as his fingers dipped between her legs finding her hot and wet. He let out a growl that gave her goosebumps.  
"I'm gonna eat you alive." He looked up at her while his face rested on her stomach, running his fingers over her, sliding one inside her, then two and she moaned loudly. Then his mouth was there, where his fingers had been, and his hands were on her knees spreading her legs apart.

He hooked his fingers on the back of her stockings and groaned against her flesh making a low hum that he knew she liked.

"Oh, fuck Daryl." She screamed, he had her out of her mind already. "Oh, holy fuck."

Daryl was a devil with his tongue, and his fingers and he always got her off so hard, Adrianne was embarrassed that she came so fast but he was back up kissing her before she had a chance to think about it.

It wasn't the first time he zeroed in on her and had done so much damage in such a short time. It was like it was his mission.

'You are so beautiful when you cum." He murmured, pushing the hair off of her forehead, kissing the side of her head and then down to her mouth.

Daryl was laying between her legs and she felt his dick hard against her leg. Adrianne moved so that he was on his back, kissed him again then dragged her hair over his face as she moved down his body.

Slowly she kissed and licked down his chest and he moaned as he closed his eyes and buried his hands in her soft hair. Adrianne always gave a world class blow job and he always had to stop her before it got too intense.

He looked down at her and was mesmerized by the sight of her, her hair was all around him and she was kneeling in that sexy outfit, sucking his dick like it was her day job.

Daryl had never had such an enthusiastic lover before, true he didn't try as much with everyone else as he did with her. They took their time with each other in the beginning and learned what the other liked. But still, her response to him was mind blowing, her desire to please him was unmatched, she was the best he ever had and it was time to stop her before it was too late.

Daryl pulled her up and rolled them so they were side by side and facing each other. He slipped her nightgown up but not off and lay sweet kisses along her collar bone as his hands explored her breasts some more.

After a bit, when she was out of her mind again by his hands and mouth Adrianne shifted her weight to get him closer then reached down frantically trying to get him inside her as fast as possible. Daryl almost lost it right there; he swore he saw stars when he finally felt her around him. She was warm and wet and tight as hell, and he looked down at the stockings she wore and that did it for him. He couldn't help it and he groaned like a bitch, as Merle would say.

Neither one of them could manage any words and barely a few moans and groans. This was intense; her body was firing on all of its neurons and everywhere he touched her set her blood on fire.

Daryl rolled them over so that she was on top of him and when she looked down at him, he saw the rest of his life staring down at him for a moment. Then it was gone.

Adrianne moved her hips against him, as he held her there with his hands until he was out of his mind and screaming, cumming so hard he swore he went blind. Then she laid down on top of him, the sweat of both their bodies was mingling and he whispered into her ear.

"Call me anytime Age, it's always worth the trip."

She laughed.

"Still hungry?" He asked and she nodded.

They both got dressed and onto the bike and he rode them over to the next county where there was still a pizza place open and got her pizza like she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

I stole a Mac line here. It fit :) 3

**Chapter Text**

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

Two year time jump. Don't be mad. They've been having lots of great sex for two years.

/

They had not seen each other in three weeks because of Adriane's finals.

The room was dark except the moonlight that was shining through the window and she had been out like a light. Her ceiling fan was spinning as always and it had lulled her right into a wonderful sleep hours ago.

The trees rustled outside her window, but it wasn't the trees that were making that noise, she knew the difference. This was a deliberate tapping and as she slowly woke up and drifted into consciousness she smiled.

Adrianne had been exhausted from taking exams all week and she had fallen into a dreamless sleep at eight thirty. A first for her, since she had been pulling all-nighters for weeks and she needed this early night more than going to the bar with Maggie and Glenn.

Maggie had invited her out but she wanted to stay home and she was deep in dreamland until she wasn't anymore.

It had been a horrible week, she had five exams to take in three days and her mental health had been in serious question many times in the last few days. But it was over and finally, she could sleep through the night without waking up in a panic or having to get up to study.

The stress was finally over and she felt like she could breathe again, but she passed out before she could even enjoy the sweet relief of another completed semester.

Happily and quite exhausted she had managed a bubble bath earlier and it was something at least.

Now there was a racket waking her up. But she wasn't mad, not really, this was a welcome awakening.

She rolled over and looked at her clock, and it was a little bit past midnight and she knew who was knocking. There was only one person who would knock on her window at twelve fifteen on a Thursday night.

She got out of bed in her tank top and underwear and opened up the window. He didn't hesitate, Daryl never did, he just came through the window like he owned the place. There was no reason why he couldn't come to the door, but because her window was ground level, he liked to come in this way sometimes.

This was what they used to do when they were younger too. If her parents only knew how many times he had been in her room after they went to sleep. It had been innocent then, now it was anything but.

He reminded Maggie of Peter Pan, coming to Wendy's window every night. Maybe one day he and Wendy would fly away to Never-never land. Maggie teased Adrianne about that all the time. Ever since they were kids.

She didn't get their relationship; it was hard for Maggie to wrap her head around the fact that he came over when he wanted sex or Adrianne called him to come over if she wanted it.

They had it going on, that was clear, but they each saw other people, saying it was just casual.

Maggie didn't do casual. From the minute she and Glenn had met they were each other's person and that was it, there would never be anyone else for them. Adrianne and Daryl on the other hand, well that was iffy at best, even though they were great friends.

As always he had a bottle of Stoli in his hand and two glasses.

"Hey." He kissed her quickly as he walked past her and plopped himself on the bed. "You don't mind, right?"

She grinned, "No, you're just what the doctor ordered…"

He leaned up against her headboard and went to work on opening the bottle and pouring them each a shot.

"Come're." He patted the bed in front of him and she crawled over to him settling herself against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her and she settled in nice.

"Thought you had a date tonight?" He handed her the glass of their favorite vodka.

"Yeah, I did." He answered. "She was... I dunno…"

Adrianne nodded, she understood, neither of them had much luck with the opposite sex, not like the luck they had with each other anyway.

They clicked their glasses, downed their shots and laid back on the pillows for a beat, each lost in their own thoughts. Adrianne hadn't been on a date in quite a while, so having this arrangement with Daryl was good for her.

"Figured we could celebrate the end of exam week, that ok?" He asked, draping an arm around her more and pulling her closer to him. "Blow off some steam?"

"Love to." She replied and scooted over until she was straddling his lap facing him now. His hands went to her ass the way that they had been doing for two years now.

Instead of being embarrassed or worrying about what it meant, they made an agreement. To people like Maggie, who wanted a relationship with all the bells and whistles it seemed odd, but it worked for them.

They were both working and she was in her third year of college; relationships were hard, but sex was easy.

They decided that they liked it enough to sleep together on the regular. They liked each other and always had since they were kids, when he was climbing in her window to play video games late at night, and that had never changed. They were both free to date other people and they did, but they always came back to each other.

"Awesome." He replied, pulling her shirt over her head now. In one swift movement, he had her on her back and he was between her legs. "Cause I like making you scream."

She giggled as he placed kisses all over her face.

"Love it in fact." He said kissing her neck and traveling lower with his lips that always promised the most carnal things to her when he was whispering in her ear.

Adrianne loved the words he spoke to her in bed, every single one that came from his mouth that gave her goosebumps and thrilled her beyond belief.

She arched her back as he reached her breast with one hand as he kissed her. Their lips slid together against each other and he pushed his tongue into her mouth in the demanding way that made her heart skip, every time.

Then Daryl crawled up her body until he was settled more between her legs.

"Off." She said reaching down for the buckle of his pants and soon he was kicking them off and pressing against her with just their underwear separating them. It created an ache they both felt immediately and he ground against her slowly just the way she liked it.

Daryl let out a groan at the feel of her and kissed her again, then he was kissing down her neck. "Gotta taste you, sweetheart, it's been too long."

His lips burned a fire as he made his way down her neck, leaving a wet trail as he went. Adriannne moaned out loud and dug her hands into his hair. She pulled it slightly because she knew he liked that and was rewarded by a primal sound from deep in his chest.

Daryl sucked lightly on her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, Adrianne groaned and pressed herself against him, letting her nails scratching down his back lightly. Something else he liked a lot. He bucked against her once, twice, three times, until she felt like she couldn't stand it and then his lips were on her nipple.

"Stop teasing…" She moaned, feeling his dick right against her and his lips sucking gently at her breast. She was starting to feel the build, and the waves of pleasure like they always did with him. He could get her from zero to one hundred in no time at all.

"I ain't teasing baby." He crooned looking up at her like the devil he was and after making sure she was watching him he licked around her nipple and sucked hard.

"Jesus, Daryl…" His voice trailed off on a cloud of pleasure as she felt his hands going lower, over her ribs and down her stomach. She was moaning outright now as she felt his skillful hand at the waistband of her underwear.

"You want it…" He said bringing his fingers just under the waistband and moving down slower. Adrianne's hips were bucking against his throbbing dick, but he wasn't paying attention.

This was about her, he knew she'd had a rough week and he had brought Kelly home early, after a mediocre dinner and even worse conversation. He had been planning to tap on Adrianne's window tonight all week.

"I know you had a bad week…you need it don't you."

He wanted her all week but knew she was too busy, but the first chance, well, here he was.

"Yes." She nodded her head and her hips bucked up against his hand as he slid it into her underwear. "Please…"

He stopped and she let out a puff of frustrated air as he slid his finger over her underwear on the outside and he groaned that time. She was so wet already and it was like a drug calling to him.

"Daryl, stop fucking around, I'm going to kill you." She moaned as his fingers ran over her underwear, and he pressed against her with his hand.

"No you won't." He grinned. "You wanna cum."

"Yes…" She breathed out as he reached inside her underwear finally, and slid his fingers against her. She was so wet his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"God sweetheart you're soaked." He reached over and pulled her underwear down her legs, he couldn't wait another minute. "I want it."

He looked up at her again and their eyes met, burning into each other.

"I want it all Age..."

"I'll give it to you." She panted out reveling in the feel of his fingers between her legs.

He was making his way down her body now with his mouth licking and sucking as his fingers moved over her skin just the way she liked. After two-plus years of this, he knew just how to touch her.

"Spread your legs, pretty for me." He said settling himself on the bed and grasping her thighs gently. He sweetly brought her legs apart until her knees were on the bed. "Missed you." He said kissing up her thigh and she was trembling now.

Daryl had gotten her good and worked up with his fingers but he was a fucking artist with his mouth. She knew this was a fact. How it was that women didn't come back for seconds with him was beyond Adrianne's understanding.

He was a great fuck.

Then his lips were on her and her head rolled back against the pillow. She felt his tongue inside her and then he swirled it around until she was gripping the sheet below her with her fists. She could feel it rising inside her like the eye of a storm.

The calm before the hurricane came, and it didn't take long at all, it never did. He gripped her lightly on her inner thighs and kept her legs apart and he drank her like wine. He didn't sip her though, he devoured her as if he had been dying of thirst.

Adrianne's legs started to tremble and he knew she was close, she was moaning steadily and repeating his name over and over again. The sound of his name on her lips was always so sweet to him.

Then it came crashing down on her and she was screaming and slamming her hands down on the bed.

"Oh my fucking god yes, Daryl…yes." She cried as her entire body shuddered and shook.

Then she was pulling at him and trying to get him up on top of her and he landed with a thud. They were laughing a lover's laugh with each other, the way they always did.

"Oh, sweetheart…" He said and didn't get much more out before she was kissing him wildly.

She yanked at his boxers the way she had yanked at his jeans earlier and they were off. He pulled her legs up, holding them over his arms and sunk down inside of her with a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh god, baby…"

"Mmmmm." Was all she could make come from her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on.

He rocked his hips against and kept it nice and slow until she started matching his movements. Then he flipped them over so that she was on top and looked up at her as she fucked him.

Adrianne was a beautiful woman, with her red hair flowing over her shoulders and her sky blue eyes that a man could get lost in.

The view was amazing to him right now.

He watched the sheen of sweat between her breasts and reached his head up to lick it, then she pushed him down by his hands and held them down against the bed.

Daryl knew he was never going to last now, between it being so long since they were together, his dick aching the whole time he was going down on her and now she was holding his hands down.

He was a goner and then she rocked her hips against him faster."Oh fuck, fuck yes I love you Age. You're making me love you," He screamed out.

This was when the headboard started banging against the wall, but no one was there to hear it or to hear the string of curses he let loose when his orgasm overtook him completely.

"I love you too...it's always been you," Adrianne, breathed out as she collapsed down on top of him and they lay there a long time, then she rolled off of him and pulled the blanket over them.

"Stay tonight, it's too late to go home now." She said and he pulled her back against him, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close.

"Goodnight honey." He whispered into her hair and kissed the back of her head.

They fell asleep that way, wrapped up in each other and slept a dreamless peaceful sleep together.

/

Adriane's eyes shot open at five am and it was still dark out, Daryl was still knocked out and snoring. She got out of bed and walked to the window in a full blown panic attack. She had been too happy to see him, that's all it was, it didn't mean anything.

Somewhere in the back of her mind the words still echoed, "It's really dumb to fuck your best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Disarm  
Disarm you with a smile  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you  
Ooh, the years burn  
Ooh, the years burn

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my choice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone  
Ooh, the years burn  
Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my voice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you

Adrianne was up way before Daryl the next morning and she sat in her kitchen drinking coffee as he shuffled out, shirtless, buckling his pants. She had already called Dale and told him she wouldn't be at work that night, he was pissed at her and she had class at noon in Atlanta.

"Hey," Daryl kissed her on the cheek as he made his way to the coffee pot, he hadn't yet picked up on her mood. Adrianne looked at him with weary eyes, he was beautiful and things were never going to be the way they used to be.

All these years all for nothing because she couldn't handle what they had said to each other the night before.

"Hey," She watched him closely, and the way his lean form moved as if she would never see him again. She didn't plan to be like this with him anymore. No more sleep overs and no more sex.

"You sleep ok," He asked, noticing now that she was different this morning.

"Yeah, fine, you?"

"Like a fucking rock." He stated as he sat down opposite her, "I always sleep great when I'm here," He winked and her heart responded even though her mind didn't want it to, this was bad, "Remember it's Friday…"

She knew, oh boy did she know. Friday nights at the bar were busy as hell, everyone showed up as an extension of the weekend. You did not call out on a Friday night, it was understood, but all she could think of was getting as far away from him as possible.

They always hung out on Friday nights, Merle and Daryl were regulars there, she always saw them when she was at work.

Dale was spitting mad about having to call Tara in to fill her spot.

"I called out…"

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "We staying in?"

Already he was acting like they were a couple and she knew that would happen. This wasn't what she wanted, even if she had loved him all her life.

"I'm going to Michonnes, I'm staying over in Atlanta tonight..."

"Oh ok," He leaned over to kiss her but the vibe was all wrong now, "You sure you're ok?"

"Daryl," She looked over at him, "You remember my mother begging my father not to leave her on her hands and knees in the driveway right?"

Daryl nodded, half the town had seen it, her drunken mother and father putting on a show that no one wanted to see. Her mother crawled after a man, clinging to his pants leg while her only child watched. Adrianne had been broken that night, seeing her mother humiliate herself for a bag of bones did something to her psyche.

He knew that's why she kept him at arm's length, and every other guy she was ever with. It was why it never worked out with guys and her. She shut herself down before she could feel. She pushed them away, before they got too close, Daryl had gotten closer than anyone and Adrianne was terrified.

"I will never be like that," She said simply as Daryl reached for her hand to kiss her fingertips. He was sweet, and loving to her and she trusted him, but the panic she felt now was overwhelming.

"You won't have to…"

"I know we said stuff, I didn't mean it," She answered and watched his face fall, he looked like he had just lost his best friend and his dog. In reality he did, they could never go back now. It was really dumb to fuck your best friend. Adrianne had said she loved him, she had said it had always been him and it was, but she was not her mother and she could shut it off, "It was just a thing, in the moment." She gulped out and it hurt her to say that.

"Is that so?" Daryl snarked, and rolled his shoulders the way he did when he was really pissed and Adrianne had never been on the receiving end of that.

Daryl would never speak to her again and maybe that was for the best. Maybe she was holding him back from finding "the one", she never planned to settle down with him and that wasn't fair. It had been fun but she knew it was over.

"You know what Adrianne?" Darly stood up and slammed his chair under the table, "I'm 100% sure you meant what you said, but if you take it back now, I'm done. I fucking tired of paying your father's debt. You aren't her, you will never be her! But you're so afraid of being her…"

His boots scuffed across the floor as he went to collect his belongings and she had never seen him so pissed. He lit a cigarette in her hallway even though he never smoked in her house and took a long drag.

Adrianne didn't even say to put it out, she knew he needed something to focus on. Then he turned back to her.

"I'm not letting you blow up my whole life and just walk away, if we're done, WE ARE DONE! We are done for good, I don't ever wanna see you again! You got that!"

She just nodded as tears sprung from her eyes, she knew this was how it would eventually go down, and he was right. She was damaged beyond repair and he had every right to be mad. In silence he collected his stuff and didn't even bother to put his shirt on.

He slammed the front door and she heard him kick start the bike and peel out of her driveway. Then she let herself cry. This was for the best.

/

"Well don't go in front of her house like a psycho!" Merle hollered, when Adrianne kept ducking Daryl's calls and stayed in Atlanta more and more. She had quit her job at Dale's, and stayed out of sight like he wanted. Their fifteen plus year friendship was over and Daryl missed her like he missed air to breathe.

"I overreacted Merle, I got mad at her and acted like a douchebag," Daryl explained, "I knew about her issues, I knew it all going into this thing."

"You gotta pull it together brother, you told her to go away and she did," Merle cautioned, and Daryl knew he was right, "Give her some time...she'll come around."

In his heart Daryl knew she wouldn't, they had never fought in all the years they had known each other, this was bad. The worst.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanna taste love and pain  
Wanna feel pride and shame  
I don't wanna take my time  
Don't wanna waste one line  
I wanna live better days  
Never look back and say  
Could have been me  
I  
Could Have Been Me By The Struts (Who by the way put on an amazing live show, I saw them last summer )

**Chapter Text**

The Struts played on the jukebox and Adrianne found herself actually having fun at work. Even when she remembered the time she and Daryl had seen them live at a music festival a few years ago, it was a happy memory, the happiest. As always they had a great time together and if Tara hadn't started talking she would have been lost in regret again.

"What Tara," She said, "I'm sorry, I missed what you were saying…"

"He's dating this bitch named Kerry, we all hate her, she drinks white wine and acts like she's better than everyone." Tara said as she and Adriaanne cleaned the bar on one of the rare nights that Adrianne was there. It had been three months and she hadn't seen Daryl at all, she had seen Merle though and he told her exactly what he thought, as always, and she loved him for it.

"You and my brother are a couple of idiots, get back to smashing because you're both miserable fucks." Merle had said the last time she saw him and Adrianne couldn't help but laugh. But it wasn't that simple.

"I guess he can see who he wants to see…" Adrianne answered even though those words cut her deep, she had not been out on one date, that was true. For her it wasn't worth it.

"I'm telling him you aren't dating, that you haven't since you two stopped whatever it was you were doing."

"Don't do that Tara, I don't ...he deserves to be happy."

"He's not...not like himself, he's ...still missing you." Tara pleaded, "Look you two have it."

"What?" Adrianne rolled her eyes at her friend and continued wiping down the bar.

"That... thing, that thing we all want and can't get. That friendship and genuine affection thing. You and Daryl have that it's plain for anyone to see. Don't let it go"

"I already did," She sighed to herself.

"Look, you can tell when he's with her he never smiles or laughs, Merle said she's a cold bitch, there's never any noise coming from his room, like there was when you were over."

"Way for Merle to call me out," She laughed, " I might be moving when I graduate, I already have a job offer in Pennsylvania."

"Shut up!" Tara's eyes grew wide, "Would you really leave?"

Adrianne shrugged, what was there for her now?

/

Kerry was fine but she was not the one, Daryl knew that right from the jump. There had only ever been one girl for him since he was fifteen. None of the girls he ever dated measured up to her, now or then. How could it have all gone so wrong? Daryl knew about her fears, he knew how she was, he was angry at himself for getting mad, maybe they could have talked it out and now it was too late.

He laid there in bed as Kerry slept next to him and he was thinking of her again. Adrianne was afraid to end up like her mother, depending on a man for her very existence. She was afraid to be broken by love.

It was so much different when they were young, they fought then too, but never stayed mad for very long. He closed his eyes and recalled a memory as he rolled away from the woman in his bed.

It was summertime and they were young. Adrianne had just been dumped by some jackass right before prom and Daryl had planned to take her. He wasn't planning on going to prom, but then this happened. He knew Adrianne really wanted to go and he was bound and determined to take her.

Kyle was a dick and Adrianne didn't know that Daryl and Merle had beat his ass for hurting her. The guy had it coming and they aren't sorry. Adrianne would be pissed off when she found out but Daryl didn't regret it.

Daryl had gone to her house to talk to her and she wouldn't come to the window when he tapped. The screen was down and he could see her laying face down on the bed.

"Come on Age, I know you're in there."

No answer, but he knew she could hear him, the window was open..

"Come on let's go get shakes," Daryl knew she loved chocolate shakes, on more than one occasion he had bribed her with it before, but it wouldn't be that easy this time.

She still didn't answer him.

"You can drive the truck…" He sweetened the deal.

She moved, but didn't answer. He saw her wiping her eyes and it broke his heart. Time for him to pull out the big guns.

"I'll let you play Sonny and Cher…" He tempted and Adrianne finally rolled over and gave him a grin.

Within a half hour they were driving down the bumpy dirt road in his old blue Ford pick up listening to Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves and she was driving his five speed shift on the floor like it was nothing. Of course he had taught her how to drive it months ago, not even complaining when she blew out the clutch twice.

Those days had been fun and he had loved her then and still. He looked out the window and wondered what she was doing. Six months ago he could have just called her or gone to her. Now that was all over.

Less than a mile away Adrianne was making Lemon Zinger herbal tea after getting home from work. She sat down at the kitchen table, the last place they had been together, the scene of the crime and wished Daryl was there.

She was so sorry for losing her shit on him and being an asshole, but it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 10

Summary: So I intended to make this story longer, but I have three works in progress going and then I woke up in the middle of the night with this ending. I couldn't get back to sleep until I wrote this. For better or worse this story is over. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all :)

**Chapter Text**

Adrianne was getting used to life the way it was now, it had been months and forever since she and Daryl had fought and she had listed her parents house to sell. The plan was to move within the month and start over. Michonne and Maggie understood her change of plans and they were to carry on with the plans of opening the photography studio together.

Maybe one day she would come back and live in Atlanta, and work with them but for now she had to get away from all the memories and start over. Sometimes it was hard to breathe, and living in such close proximity to him just made it worse.

One day, maybe years from now it wouldn't hurt and she could look at pictures of them together without sobbing but not now. She had fucked up and didn't know how to fix it, well that wasn't entirely true.

Adrianne's therapist was not in favor of her decision to make a geographical cure; otherwise she had made great progress processing her childhood and all of the mental chaos she went through. Her parents were alcoholics, sick and never should have been together. The example they set for her made her afraid to make the same mistakes they did.

Sometimes she wished she had been born into Merle and Daryl's family, their parents had been supportive and kind. Both of them were well adjusted and knew their feelings and lives. She was still trying.

Her therapist had urged her to speak with Daryl, because it was clear he loved her and she loved him. Adrianne was leaving it up to fate, she would not seek him out, it was possible he didn't want to be bothered and she wouldn't have blamed him.

/

Tara and Maggie were running the bar around eleven and Adrianne was in the back stocking shelves on her last night at work before she left to go look for a place in Philadelphia. Her parents house had not sold, but she was moving on and planning to just live on her savings until the house sold.

The mood was grim at Dale's tonight, first Andrea left for another job and now Adrianne was going, she had worked there since she was 22. This was where her friends all were but it was different now, this was for the best.

Adrianne lifted the case of beer and that was when she heard it. "The Beat Goes On" started playing on the jukebox. She came out of the store room and Tara was already making wild gestures to her that he was there. They had not seen each other in almost a year, she wouldn't even drive past his house for fear she would see him outside working on his truck or his bike.

Knowing he was here now, well it was fate making sure she got the closure she needed Adrianne supposed.

****The beat goes on, the beat goes on, drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain*****

Adrianne couldn't miss him, even if he was facing her; she knew that ass anywhere, the planes of his back and shoulders filled out his T shirt just right. To Tara's sheer delight, because it was plain on her face, Adrianne started to walk towards Daryl.

Halfway across the room she decided this wasn't going to be goodbye. It had been her intention to say goodbye to him like a grown up but she was overwhelmed with emotion as she approached him.

Eleven months of pure agony came crashing down on her and suddenly she didn't know which end was up anymore. She stopped for a minute and closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together.

Daryl could smell her perfume the minute she was in his personal space, peaches, she always smelled like peaches.

"Heard you were moving…" Daryl cut right to the chase, Merle had informed him that Andrea had the listing for Adrianne's parent's house and if he didn't do something she was going to be gone.

"Everytime something happens, good or bad it's you I want to call and I can't and I hate that." Spilled out of her mouth softly as she came to stand next to him and placed her hands next to his on the jukebox.

They stood there for a beat not looking at each other, side by side with their hands on the jukebox yearning to touch each other.

"I miss you…" He murmured without looking at her, "They don't have Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves..."

"I don't care...I miss you too…" She turned to him and met his eyes now for the first time in eleven months and fifteen days, Adrianne had kept count; it was like they were the only two people in the whole place. They could only see each other.

"Please don't move away until we talk about this, really talk?"

"Will you forgive me? Can we start over, you and me…is it too late?" Adrianne just let the words come out and didn't bother to think about it.

She never got to finish her sentence because he was picking her up and setting her on top of the jukebox. As he dove in to kiss her they said very few words but they were powerful.

"I'm never walking out on you again…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't move away, marry me…"

/

It was the middle of the night and Merle and Andrea were standing in the driveway waiting to see headlights. The phone call they had been expecting just came and they were ready to do their part. Their job was the easy part when you thought about it.

"Here they come…" Andrea pointed to the lights coming from just a few blocks away. Daryl and Adrianne still lived in her parents house and had been happy for a long time now. It was less than a mile between the two houses; when they were kids he, Daryl and Adrianne spent all summer walking between their homes. Now as adults they sometimes did the same, but tonight they were driving, it was two am .

The tires ripped up the dirt driveway as they pulled up and Daryl was out of the car as soon as he put it in park to go around the car to pull the sleeping toddler out of the back seat. The little blonde haired girl stirred but didn't wake up. Adrianne was in the front seat and Merle called out to her, "You ok cookie."

She replied with a thumbs up as she tried to work on her breathing but Lamaze was bullshit.

"Daddy…" She murmured as Daryl handed her to Andrea and she gave Adrianne a sympathetic look from where she was standing.

"Shh Lorelei, it's ok…" Andrea reached her arms out and took the half asleep child, "Remember we talked about this? Mommy and Daddy are going to get your little brother now." Daryl reassured and the little girl went back to sleep in Andrea's arms.

Merle slapped his younger brother on the back as he walked him back to the car, "We got her, you two get going before she has this baby in the car…"  
Merle and Andrea hurried into the house to put already asleep Lorelei in the bed they had there for her as Daryl and Adrianne sped away into the night to have their second child.


End file.
